The doctors son
by Alixsandrea
Summary: What happens when everyone's favorite doctor des covers that before she died river song gave birth to a son and that son is now fourteen years old, and then, a child of an old "friend" makes an aprance, maybe time lords won't go extinct after all.
1. Chapter 1

The doctors son

Disclaim: I do not own doctor who

Time lords, they were meant to have two, two eyes, two ears, two legs and two arms, but the most special thing about a time lord, is their two hearts, they can love twice as much as humans. The doctor, (the last of his kind), has loved an awful lot, and he never thought he would have to love again, until he met one special person.

One day, as the doctor was walking about the TARDIS (time and relevant dimintion in space), he was imagining she could talk to him again.

"hullo beautiful!" he said stroking the console. "where shall we go today?"

When all of a sudden the TARDIS doors opened. In floated a tiny white box.

He frowned and examined it. He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned it. It opened and a fourteen year old boys voice came out. "help me! Please help me! Mum? Mum?!"

"who's your mum?" the doctor asked.

"river, river song."

The doctor froze for a moment and swallowed. "where are you?" he asked.

"earth, 2014." he said.

"I'm locking on to your signal." said the doctor plugging the small cube into the TARDIS. The TARDIS screeched and groaned and faded until it appeared again in London england. A fourteen year old boy who looked to be starving sat on the sidewalk. He had shaggy dark brown hair and dark green eyes.

"come on." the

Doctor ushered him into the TARDIS.

The boy coughed and wheezed.

"you'll be ok." said the doctor.

He took him through the TARDIS and into a small bedroom with blue walls. He laid him on the bed and pulled out his stethoscope. He listened to the boys heart... Just what he had expected, two hearts. The doctor sat down and started running his fingers threw his hair. "this isn't possible it can't be possible!" he stood up and paced.

The boy coughed again. The doctor sat down next to him and a golden glow spread over the boy.

"w-what was that?" asked the boy.

"regeneration energy, to heal you, what's your name?" asked the doctor.

"I-I'm not supposed to tell anyone." he said.

"I know, b-but, did your mother tell you stories of a doctor?"

"the doctor!" he sat up and smiled. "all the time! He's my father, she told me someday I might meet him, do you know where he is?"

"I-I'm the doctor." he said.

"y-your m-my..."

"father." he finishes for him. "you can tell me your name."

He stares at him.

"how old are you?"

"fourteen." he says.

"how come I never knew about you?"

"I don't know." he said. "maybe mum didn't get the chance to tell you."

"well, I'd you won't tell me your real name then can you tell me the one you picked?something for me to call you?"

"the professor, like my mum." he said.

"I'll call you son."

"hey!"

"you look hungry? Are you hungry?" he asked.

"yea."

"TARDIS!"

A tray of food slid out of the wall.

"I just installed that!" laughed the doctor. He pulled out the tray and gave it to his son. He ate away the food happily.

"so." said the doctors son.

"do you know what this ship is?" asked the doctor.

"a Time and relative demintion in space, can take me anywhere I want to go and time i want to go there. Mum told me everything.

"where do you want to go?" asked the doctor, that's when he heard a scream outside, he ran to see what it was and his son ran after him.

Once he stepped out the TARDIS doors he lost his dad, so he decided to stay in that ally with the TARDIS. That's when he met her.

-Professor-

I was leaning against the giant blue box contemplating the strangest day I've ever had. My mother had taught me many things about my father, and what to do if I ever met him. Rule one, the doctor lies, rule two, he will do anything to save you even if it means his own life, rule three, don't always believe what you see he's a trickster, my mum would repeat it all keep it fresh in my mind. "Sounds like the Strangest father in the world." I would tell her. She would laugh and smile. "you should have met my father." she said.

Well now that I have met mine, I can't say that I'm disappointed but I can't say that I was exited or happy not in the slightest, but I wasn't alone anymore, so thats a plus. Well actually I am alone right now while dad is off saving the day somewhere without me.

I was so deep in thought that I was to late before I noticed someone watching me. There was a hot pain in my arm, I fell to the ground and my vision began to fog, i saw a hooded figure leaning over me with a small knife in hand.

I blacked out.

Well all I can say for my brain is that I'm an idiot. I was dragged into the TARDIS and layer on the ground, I woke up groggy, my arm was wrapped in a bandage. I looked around in a daze, the hooded figure is scurrying about rummaging threw my fathers things.

"h-hey wha-"

The figure jumps backward.

I tried to stand up but my wrist was tided to the base of the counsel.

"let me go!" I ordered.

The figure stares at me for a second.

"my fathers coming soon! Do you know who my father is? The daleks called him the on coming storm!" I was beginning to ramble like an idiot.

The figure bounded across the room very light on his feet. He started to rummage again.

"I said let me go!" I said. All of a sudden the TARDIS doors swung open.

"well when I heard the scream I was expecting a dalek or something, turns out it was just a spider." my father rambled on.

"dad!"

"quite a Harry spider."

"DAD!"

"and boy could it jump!"

"_**DAD**_!"

"no need to shout." he looks at me. "what in the world?"

The hooded figure raise its knife and charged to my father in a rage.

"dad look out!" I yelled.

My dad didn't even halve to turn around. He pointed his sonic screw driver behind himself knocking the knife out of the figures hand.

"ouch!" said the figure gripping it's hand.

My dad turned to the figure.

The figure looked at him and started backing up.

"now who, are, you?" he asks. The figure backs up against the wall.

My dad pulls back the figures hood reveling a fourteen year old girl with long curly blonde hair and light blue eyes full of fright.

My father glared into her eyes.

"what are you? Who are you? What are you doing here? And who sent you?"

"y-you." anger filled her eyes.

"what about me?"

"you destroyed my father!"

"and who's your father?!"

"the master!"

The doctor took two seps back and sat on the console hand on his heart. "h-he didn't have a daughter."

"he had a daughter as much as you had a son!" she stepped closer to him. "and I'm going to avenge him!"

The doctor grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into another room closing the door behind her. She pounded on the door as my father locked it with his sonic screwdriver.

"a little help here?" I asked.

He kneeled next to me and cut the rope holding my wrist.

I stood up.

He lead me to a seat and sat me down examining my arm.

"dream drool." he said.

"what?" I asked.

"a sleep poison." he said.

"that's why I blacked out when she stabbed me?" I asked.

"yes." he held his hand over my wound and the golden refine ration energy healed me. He wiped away my blood.

"who's the master?" I asked.

"no one." my father avoided my gaze.

"then who _was_ he?" I ask.

He sighed.

"did you kill him?" I asked.

"no, he drained himself." he said.

I swallowed. "h-how?"

"don't concern yourself boy, we have other problems." he said pulling on a few levers and pushing buttons.

The TARDIS shook and began screeching.

"where are we going?!" I yelled over the noise.

"wait and see! Wait and see!" he smiled and laughed.

Finally, after 14 years, I have joined the mad man in a box.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for short and late chapter :/

Disclaim: I do not own doctor who

My father, he is... Well unpredictable, he parked the TARDIS and turned to me.

"what are we going to do with her?" I asked.

"well, we can't release her she doesn't really have anywhere to go, but we can't keep her cooped up, why don't you have a lil chat with her?" he asked.

"what why me?"

"well she kinda wants to kill me so your the better choice." he said pushing my through the door, before I knew it he had closed the door behind me and left me all alone with her.

I turned to face her, she didn't look up, she sat thee shuffling a deck of cards.

I swallowed and approached. "um... Hey."

She stared at me, shuffling like a pro poker player.

"well... I'm the professor." I must have said something funny because she burst out laughing. "what?"

"nothing, pro." she said. "I, am the trickster." she spun her cards around in complex ways that I couldn't fallow. "but everyone calls me Trixy." she smiled


End file.
